


Adore Me

by starblossoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms/pseuds/starblossoms
Summary: He tried to make a list once, of all the things he loves about Hoseok, but even now, Minhyuk doesn't think he could find an end to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a really quick drabble because i have a lot of feelings from the bad girl good girl stage and the vlive broadcast and i dont know what to do with them

 

_ Like white sugar, adore me _

_ Like white sugar, melt me _

___

 

“Can we take a break?” Minhyuk says, squeezing Hoseok’s arm lightly. He wish he had know they’d be trekking through the park - he would’ve worn better shoes, otherwise. Not soft brown loafers that do nothing to keep heat in. 

 

It’s chilly outside. Not cold enough for Minhyuk to see his own breath, but he’s sure his cheeks and tip of his nose are pink. Or at least Hoseok’s are - the tops of his ears too. 

 

Hoseok’s eyebrows knit together, and his lower lip sticks out - he’s never lost his pouting habit and Minhyuk loves it. “Is your knee bothering you?” He quickly guides Minhyuk to a nearby bench, placing a gentle hand over Minhyuk’s leg as soon as they sit down.

 

His palm is warm and familiar, even through the layers of Minhyuk’s clothes. “Nope,” Minhyuk grins, chest pleasantly tight at the concern in Hoseok’s voice, even after all these years. “Just out of shape.” He links their arms again and presses his cheek to Hoseok’s shoulder. “Not all of us exercise every day for a living.”

 

“I’ve been telling you I can make a workout schedule for you,” Hoseok huffs, wrinkling his nose when Minhyuk shakes his head, refusing said regime for the eleventh time. 

 

Minhyuk wiggles his toes in his shoes, trying to regain warmth. Maybe, he should’ve asked Hoseok for new socks for Christmas. “One day I’ll take you up on that offer, but today is not that day.”

 

It had been a long year. With Minhyuk offering private art lessons outside of the school he teaches at, and Hoseok picking up shifts at his mom’s cafe when he wasn’t working at the gym. It had be difficult. They were always too busy, too tired, too worn out. But they had made it. They had made it through the year, one of their toughest years, together, and that’s what was important.

 

“The sky looks really pretty from here, right?” Hoseok turns his head to brush his lips against Minhyuk’s temple. “One of the few places you can kind of see the stars.”

 

Minhyuk shifts to meet Hoseok’s lips, smiling against his mouth. “You’re the only star I noticed.” It’s corny, but he isn’t lying.

 

Hoseok snickers, and Minhyuk tries to kiss him. But Hoseok ends up laughing too hard, leaning in, shoulders shaking, making their teeth knock together, and Minhyuk pulls back, laughing too, bright and happy, the lightest he’s felt all month, stress from grading and the holidays melting away.

 

“Sorry,” Hoseok giggles, as Minhyuk whispers, “I love you.”

 

After finally settling, Hoseok finds Minhyuk’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Your hands are so cold,” he mumbles. He unzips his jacket pocket and pulls gloves out, handing them to Minhyuk, the corner of his lips curled up in a way Minhyuk always tells him is so pretty. “Here.”

 

“Mm, my hero,” Minhyuk sighs, taking the gloves eagerly. The first slips on easily - his hand and Hoseok’s are roughly the same size. But as Minhyuk pulls the second glove on, something hits his fourth finger.

 

“Hey, you…” He trails off, carefully shaking out whatever was stuck.

 

A flash of silver, glinting under the stars, the moon, the artificial lights from the city behind them.

 

“Hoseok…” And suddenly, Minhyuk can’t find enough air to breath. Because there’s a ring on his palm, a simple band with a small stone set in the center. He looks at his boyfriend, then back at his hand, and oh - their initials are engraved on the inside too.

 

“Minhyuk,” Hoseok breathes. He slides off the bench and settles in front of Minhyuk on one knee. He bites his lip, cheeks red, but his gaze doesn’t waver. “Minhyuk, will you marry me?”

 

“I was honestly expecting a big, huge romantic gesture from you,” Minhyuk blurts out, mind racing, eyes flitting between Hoseok and the ring, the ring and Hoseok. His mouth always ends up running before his brain. Hoseok had a habit of going overboard with events, birthdays and anniversaries. He'd tried to keep it under wraps but Minhyuk would always find out. “Some big, exuberant thing you know we can’t afford.”

 

Hoseok chuckles. “That would be too obvious, wouldn’t it? I wanted to surprise you like this instead.”

 

And Minhyuk still can’t quite believe it. He loves Hoseok, can’t imagine himself with anyone else. And he knows Hoseok loves him, too. But right here, right now. He doesn't know what to do with himself. “What if my hands weren’t cold? What if I brought my own gloves with me?”

 

“It’s a good thing this all worked out then, isn’t it?” Hoseok frowns, and his eyes look a little glassy. “Is it gonna be a yes or no?”

 

“Yes!” Minhyuk gasps - he had nearly forgotten to say  _ yes _ ,  _ obviously _ , he couldn’t dream about saying anything but _yes_ \- and quickly slips the ring onto his finger. A perfect fit. He cups Hoseok’s cheeks, flushed skin warm against his cold fingers, brushes his nose against Hoseok’s. “Of course, yes.”

 

Hoseok presses a sweet kiss to his lips and pulls back with a giddy smile and teary eyes. “I love you, Minhyuk - I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Hoseok.” There are butterflies in his stomach, bursting to his chest and forming a lump in his throat. He tugs his boyfriend - his  fiancé \- closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing his face into Hoseok’s neck. 

 

Hoseok nuzzles closer, sniffling, and Minhyuk is overwhelmed with how much he loves him. He had tried to make a list once, on one of their anniversaries, of all the things he loves about Hoseok - the moles scattered across his body, his loud laugh, how hard he works, how much he loves his mom, the sound of his voice. But the list had gotten too long, and even now, Minhyuk doesn’t think he could ever find an end to it.

 

“You aren’t upset,” Hoseok whispers, clinging to Minhyuk tightly. “With how I proposed, are you?”

 

“It was perfect,” Minhyuk says, voice shaky, torn between laughing and crying. He loves every single thing about Hoseok. He threads his fingers into Hoseok’s hair and holds him closer, Hoseok’s cheek damp against his neck. “You’re perfect.”

 

And, Minhyuk loves the inevitable tears that are going to end up soaking the collar of his jacket, too.

  
  



End file.
